Sk8ter Gurl
by pclark
Summary: Inu broke her heart.  She moved away and fell in love with his brother.  She returned 5 years later and he realizes he was a fool.  Based on Avril Lavignes' Sk8ter Boi.  Inu/Kag  brief  Sess/Kag.  Please read!


**Disclaimer: I don't onw Inuyasha, it is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. Neither do I own Sk8ter boi, it is the property of Avril Lavigne.**

**Authors Note: This one shot just came to me.**

**Rated M for language and some sexual content.**

* * *

**(Junior Year of Highschool)**

Kagome felt her heart break as her long time boyfriend Inuyasha was breaking up with her.

"Kagome, we can't be together anymore." he said.

"Why? What have I done?" she asked, quietly.

He hesitated for a few moments then answered.

"I just can't be with you anymore, it's not you, it's..." he said.

"Don't you dare give me that shit. It is me. You can't stand it, being with someone of the lower class and not as damn popular as you. Fine we are through, you ass. See if I care. You just made this so much easier on me." she spat.

"Easier? What the fuck do you mean easier?" he asked.

"I am moving Inuyasha. I wasn't going to tell you until today. This is my last day and I will be gone tomarrow." she hissed.

Kagome grabbed her school bag and walked away from the hanyou. She was angry that he had the nerve to try and tell her it wasn't her but him. She shouldn't have been surprised, he never even let her meet his parents. What bullshit! She just kept walking she wasn't going to give him any satisfaction by looking over her shoulder, like she wanted one last look to engrave in her memory.

"I hope I never see that Inuyasha Takeda again!" she yelled mentally.

Inuyasha watched her go. He was sorry that he was breaking up with her. He really did like her, but she wasn't good for his rep. He was rich and she was poor. He was a popular jock and she was a punk, skater girl. They came from different worlds and all his friends let him know it. They pressured him for years to ditch her and now that he did, he felt bad for it.

**(Kagome- China- still Junior year of Highschool)**

Kagome walked the hallways of her new highschool on her way to lunch. It was her first day and she was nervous. That day did not start well. First she had woken late, she couldn't find her deoderant, then her toast burned, and then when she arrived at the school she ran headlong into the most gorgeous demon guy she had ever laid eyes on.

He of course was a gentleman about it and helped her up. When she tried to apologize he told her to forget about it, she was new and obviously late and that no harm was done. He even gave her directions to her classes without her asking, he had seen her schedule in her hands.

"Such a nice guy. I wish I had asked him his name. He looks so familiar though." she thought as she picked up her lunch tray.

Now to add to her nervousness she had no idea where to sit. She was looking for the least hostile table or an empty one. She had finally spotted one when someone tapped her on the shoulder. It was the boy from that morning.

"Hi. Would you like to sit with me?" he asked.

"Umm, sure. Can I ask you something?" she asked as she followed him.

"Yeah go ahead." he said.

"What is your name?" she asked awkardly.

"Sesshomaru Takahashi is my name. You are?" he said and stopped.

"I am Kagome Higurashi. I am pleased to meet you." she said.

"I am as well." he said.

They continued to their seats and he introduced her to all of his friends. That was the beginning of her new school life.  
They had become fast friends and was almost inseperable. They even took turns sleeping over at each others' homes. Kagome really liked his mother and learned from her that Sesshomaru had a brother that was a year younger than him and that his father had left her for his current wife. Sesshomaru hadn't seen his father in about three years and didn't wnat to see him until he had finished all of his schooling, even college.

She had learned then that Inuyasha was Sesshomarus' half-brother and she immediately told him that she had dated Inuyasha before she had moved. They didn't discuss that topic long but she told him the basics of what had happened between them and Sesshomaru told her that his brother never deserved her and that he was a fuck head for thinking that about her. That had stunned her but he was right.

After a few weeks attending the school Sesshomaru had asked her to be his girlfriend and she said yes. That was the start of their beautiful relationship. They dated through their last years of highschool and into his second year of college, when he decided he didn't want to date her anymore.

"Kagome, I don't want to date you anymore." he said to her.

Her heart broke in an instant and the tears came forward.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't want to date you anymore because I want you as my mate, my wife." he said.

She was thoroughly stunned and could only whisper.

"What?" she whispered.

He chuckled and knelt down onto one knee.

"Kagome Higurashi marry me and be my mate." he said.

She nodded and began crying with joy as he slipped the diamond ring onto her finger.

They decided to get married after they both graduated from college. But, they mated the very night of the proposal, he marked her as his life mate, something his father had never done for his mother.

Two more years had passed and they were both graduated and now ready to marry. But first they had to go to Japan and visit with his father.

**(Inuyasha- 5 years later- the night Sesshomaru comes home)**

"Inuyasha where are you going?" his mother, Izayoi asked.

"Out. I have nothing better to do." he said.

"Your brother should be here soon with his mate." she said.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, just going for a walk." he said and left.

Izayoi sighed as he left. He had changed his junior year of highschool and then life seemed to hate him. She was going to go talk to her husband about him, when he gets home.

Inuyasha walked down the street, the news that his brother was coming home and with a mate had hit him hard. He, himself hadn't had a successful relationship since he had broken up with Kagome.

After she left he dated Kikyo, the head cheerleader. They spent months together then he found her sleeping with his friend Naraku. That ended it. He stayed single the rest of his junior year after that. Then his senior year he dated a new girl named Sango, but she broke it off with him to be with Miroku.

His first year of college he dated a wolf princess named Ayame. It didn't last long for they fought all the time. After her was Tsubaki and he broke up with her after a couple of months because she was crazy. Then he met a sweet girl named Kagura and they dated for several months and then got married. Then they got divorced. It was his fault. he couldn't get over Kagome and he was so full of guilt of how he treated her throughout their whole relationship.

He never once introduced her to his parents, he never wanted to be seen with her in public, he didn't buy her things, he didn't stand up to his friends when they would harass her. He had done so many wrong things in their relationship it was a wonder that she had stayed with him for the three years that she had. He truly regretted letting her go.

**(Kag/Sesse airport)**

"I am so tired and hungry." Kagome told her mate.

"I know. My father is over there." Sesshomaru said.

They walked over to his father. He shook his fathers' hand then introduced her.

"Father this is my mate Kagome." he said.

"Nice to meet you, young lady. I am Touga." he said, beaming.

"Pleasure sir." she said.

They left the airport and Kagome fell asleep on Sesshomarus' shoulder on the ride to his fathers' home. When they arrived Sesshomaru woke her.

"Kagome love wake up." he whispered in her ear.

"Hmmm. Oh we're here." she said.

The door was opened by a servant and they got out and went in the house. The were met by a small woman with black hair, brown eyes, and a really kind smile.

"Sesshomaru, dear welcome back. Who is this?" she asked.

"This is Kagome, my mate, step-mother." he said.

"Welcome Kagome, I am Izayoi. You will meet Sesshomarus' younger brother, Inuyasha, later." she said.

"I already know him." she said.

"How?" she asked.

"We will explain after we freshen up and possibly eaten something." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes of course, Mai will show you to your rooms." she said.

A fox demon came towards them and led them to their rooms. She told them where everything was and left them to their privacy. When they had cleaned up they went to the kitchen and found his parents and a few sub sandwiches.  
They ate first then explained how Kagome already knew Inuyasha. They, to say the least were not happy at the way Inuyasha had treated her.

"I am sorry dear." Izayoi apologized for the tenth time.

"It is alright. I wouldn't have been with Sesshomaru if it hadn't happened." Kagome said, yawning.

"Go to sleep. I will send Sesshomaru up here." she said and left.

Kagome changed and returned to the guest room bed for her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was down stairs talking to his father about the very same thing.

"I don't know why he would do such a thing to someone as wonderful as her." Touga said.

"It matters not now. I am glad he did, if not I would not have her." he said.

"True but he needs to apologize for it nonetheless." Touga said.

"I agree." Sesshomaru said.

Izayoi entered the room and told Sesshomaru that Kagome was in bed and that he should join her. He needed to gt some rest as well. He went upstairs and found his mate still awake, waiting for him.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked.

"I was waiting for you." she said.

"I see." he said.

He stripped out of his clothes and joined her in the bed. Her scent had changed as he undressed and he attacked her mouth and slipped her out of her nightdress to proceed down her body to between her legs. He was to engrossed in making love to his mate he didn't hear the knock or the door open, but they both heard the voice that came with it.

**(Inuyasha)**

He returned back home a little later than he had anticipated. He had been so caught up in his memories that he didn't even notice how far he had went.

When he had come in he was met by his mother and father. They told him that his brothers' mate and his brother were upstairs and that they may still be awake if he wanted to say hi.

Inuyasha felt a wave of disappointment roll off of them and wondered what was up. He didn't ask though, he told them good-night, went to the kitchen grabbed a soda, and went upstairs to greet his brother.

He reached the room Sesshomaru was in, knocked, he didn't recieve an answer and opened the door. He walked in on his brother eating out his mate.

"Oh, man! That I did not want to see!" he said.

Sesshomaru sat up with a growl and Kagome yanked the covers over her before Inuyasha could see her. She was naked and embarassed.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru growled.

"Sheesh. I was going to say hi. I knocked, though." he said.

"I didn't hear it." Sesshomaru said.

"I could see why." he said.

They heard some rustling around and a small eep.

"Sesse, where did you put my underwear?" she asked.

"It is under the bed." he said.

"Get them." she said.

Sesshomaru reached down and picked up her panties and gave them to her.

"Yo, you under the covers, I am Inuyasha. Sesshomarus' half-brother." he said.

There was somemore rustling.

"I already know you." she said.

"You do? Who are you?" he asked.

"I am your ex, Kagome." she said, sitting up.

"Kagome." he said.

"Yeah, hi." she said.

Inuyasha felt so many things at once when she announced herself. He felt joy at seeing her, then sadness that she was taken, anger at himself, betrayal from his brother, and then foolishness for his stupidity. Then above all he felt heartbreak. She was now out of his reach, permamently.

"Hi, umm, I'll go now." he said, sadly and left.

"That was weird. I expected him to blow up or something." she said.

"So did I. Now where were we?" he asked.

"Horny dog." she said, as he resumed his activity on her body.

**(Inuyasha)**

Every memory came flooding back with all the emotions he just experienced. He turned on his radio to try to take his mind off of Kagome only to have it stick. A song came on that fit his situation to a "T".

**Avril Lavignes' Sk8ter Boi.**

_He was a boy _

_She was a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious _

_He was a punk_

_She did ballet _

_What more can I say _

_He wanted her _

_She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well_

_But all of her friends _

_Stuck up their nose _

_They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_She had a pretty face _

_But her head was up in space _

_She needed to come back down to earth_

_5 years from now _

_She sits at home _

_Feeding the baby she's all alone _

_She turns on t.v_

_Guess who she sees _

_Skater boy rockin up MTV _

_She calls up her friends _

_They already know_

_And they've all got _

_Tickets to see his show _

_She tags along _

_Stands in the crowd _

_Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_He was a skater boy _

_She said see you later boy _

_He wasn't good enough for her _

_Now he's a super star _

_Slamming on his guitar _

_Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

_Sorry girl but you missed out _

_Well tough luck that boy's mine now _

_We are than just good friends _

_This is how the story ends_

_Too bad that you couldn't _

_See the man that boy could be _

_There is more that meets the eye _

_I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy _

_And I'm just a girl _

_Can I make it any more obvious _

_We are in love _

_Haven't you heard _

_How we rock each others world_

_I'm with the skater boy _

_I said see you later bye _

_I'll be backstage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you used to know_

_I'm with the skater boy _

_I said see you later bye _

_I'll be backstage after the show _

_I'll be at the studio _

_Singing the song we wrote _

_About a girl you used to know_

The song ended and Inuyasha saw that it was the perfect song for him. He was the girl in the song, Kagome was the guy. Then everything that followed was about the same he was alone, he saw her again. Except she was under his brother and that clearly stated that she had moved on.

The song also shouted out to him his foolishness. He agreed, he truly was a complete fool. He truly was.

* * *

**Authors Note: Enjoy and tell me what you think. Please review.**


End file.
